


Pillow Fight

by KFlynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale pack, Facebook Prompt, Fun, Kinda, Pillow Fight, Soulmates, Stiles created YouTube videos, flirting Stiles, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: Stiles wants to create a new video for his YouTube channel, and as always his favourite camera-man, Scott, joins him as he tries to find people who are willing to have a pillow fight with him. He finds some that play with him, others that just walk away; but then he spots a dark and handsome guy and while he tries to win the pillow fight, he just can't help but notice that he has the most beautiful eyes.





	Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Luke Brown posted a video of a pillow fight in the Sterek Shippers community on FB and added this prompt: I could totally see Stiles Doing this, and one of the people he challenges to a pillow fight is Derek, who is just minding his own business, brooding in the Park, and his wolf won’t let him not accept the challenge, and so he pillow fights Stiles, and realizes that he hasn’t felt this happy in years... and it’s not totally because of the pillows flying back and forth. Maybe Stiles trips in an attempt to do his flying super hit move that is totally his signature, sending him crashing into Derek, knocking them both to the ground, where Derek ends up on top of Stiles and they stay like that... at least until Stiles camera man (Scott) clears his throat and says “do I need to turn the cameras off before this stops being PG?”...
> 
>  
> 
> I asked if I could write a story about this and fortunately got a 'yes'! 
> 
> So this is my version, it's not that long, but inspiration really hit me and I just had to write it! Sorry that it's more from Stiles' POV, and you don't really have the aspect of Derek realising that he hasn't had that much fun in a long time, but I still hope you like it!

„Okay, Scott! You just keep the camera on me, regardless of what happens, okay?”

“Are you sure this is a good idea…?”, his best friend began with a doubtful frown as he looked at all the people walking around the small park Stiles had chosen for his next big YouTube video.

Ever since Stiles had discovered YouTube for himself, things had begun to take a turn. A lot of people were watching his videos by now, videos of him playing games, trying foreign sweets, dancing in front of almost everything and he had even begun to create videos where he talked about supernatural creatures.

It wasn’t a secret that werewolves roamed the earth by now, but most people still had no clue about them. They just knew that they were stronger than the average human and could turn into something without eyebrows. 

Not all people liked these videos, but Stiles stood firm in his belief that werewolves were just like humans – some were asses and some not. 

And, after all, his best friend was a werewolf too and he was actually part of a pack. There were two big packs in Beacon Hills – one being Scott’s pack, that consisted of Scott, Allison, her Dad, himself, his Dad, Mellisa, and sometimes Lydia. Then there was the other, and far more famous pack – the Hales. They watched over Beacon Hills and were also one of the most powerful packs in the entire world. 

Stiles knew Talia Hale, the Alpha, as she sometimes helped his Dad with supernatural cases. And he knew Cora, the youngest Hale, as he had seen her in school sometimes. There were other Hales as well, but the only one he had really seen so far was Peter, Talia’s brother. He often sat in a café near the city centre and had talked to him once or twice. He knew that there were more, also one guy who was only a couple years older than him, a guy named Derek. Stiles couldn’t remember really seeing him anywhere, but he had more important things to do right now anyway!

He had to record his newest video!

And oh man, the idea was brilliant. He stood in front of Scott, who held his camera, and had two pillows in his hands, grinning from ear to ear.

“Okay, so… you are… doing what again?”, Scott asked as he raised one eyebrow. 

“Easy! I am going to throw the second pillow at random people and try to get them to do a pillow fight with me. You will record this, we will have a lot of fun, and this will turn into an amazing video!”

Scott nodded and had hardly time to click on record before Stiles approached his first victim and threw the pillow at him. Unfortunately the guy just stared, and then walked away with a huff, leaving Stiles to take the pillow back.

“He’s a party pooper!”, Stiles announced and then walked on, heading deeper into the park.

The next victim was more than willing, and they both ended up having an amazing pillow fight, which attracted quite some attention. Scott filmed it all, though he shook his head with a smile. Stiles really had the strangest ideas, but it was far better than just sitting still.

And right now, the supernatural world seemed to be rather still. Nothing had happened in Beacon Hills for over a week. And where Scott was happy to relax a bit, Stiles had begun to feel bored. Usually he tried to help his Dad with cases, or run into the woods to look for dead bodies, or tried to sneak closer to the Hale House (Scott really did not understand his obsession with the house, and Stiles couldn’t explain it either, but he insisted that there was something calling out to him. Like a voice whispering his name.) or he headed to Deaton to ask him about wolfs bane.

But right now Scott followed him through the park as he sought out victim after victim. Some played along, some even snarled at him (probably werewolves), Jackson openly chased him after he hit Lydia with the pillow (only for Scott to steal the pillow back with a silent apology), and then they finally took a break.

“I think we collected pretty good footage for your video, don’t you think?”

Stiles grumbled as he bit into his sandwich, licking his lips as his eyes still scanned the park. “Not enough yet, Scott. I still need the… one thing, ya know?”

“E….uh… no?”

“Like, there is something or someone in this park I still need to find. I know it. I just know it.”

Scott frowned at that and leaned back, stretching his feet. “It almost sounds as if your soulmate it calling out to you.”

“Dude, who knows?” Stiles answered with a wide grin, gulping down the rest of his food, while his eyes looked around, searching for his next – and hopefully last – victim. He chewed on the bread, and suddenly his eyes stopped.

There was a guy, seated on a bench, wearing a black leather jacket. And somehow Stiles just knew that this was it.

This would be the next one.

“I can see you grinning and already pity the poor victim!”, Scott announced, but still laughed silently. “But wouldn’t it be great to find your Soulmate for real?”, he added in a whisper, which made Stiles grimace.

“I… guess so, yeah? But you know, I never told you that I sometimes dream of him. I think at least it’s him. I think it’s a werewolf. I heard him growl.”

“Dude, you know what they say? If you dream of your Soulmate, that person must be close.”, Scott chimed.

“Yeah….” Stiles nodded. “I am not really sure, but when I feel him touching me in my dreams, it’s like little fireworks go off an-“

“Stiles! Stop it! I really don’t need to know details about your wet dreams!”

“You also told me about the amazing make out session with Allison!”

“That’s something else!”

“Aaaah? Is it? How so?”, he asked with a grin.

“I…an…” Scott began to stutter and then looked away, a blush on his cheeks before he cleared his throat and got up.

“Let’s get on?”

Stiles just giggled, licked his lips and quickly finished his lunch, then jumped up as well. “On with it!”

They both walked on, closer to the person Stiles had chosen, an excited smile on his lips. Scott got the camera ready, and then stopped, starting to record.

Stiles breathed in deeply, then actually gulped before he sped up, stopping right in front of the black haired guy, throwing the pillow at him. It was caught easily, but then a frown faced him, and a mouth opened to said something, but before he could utter anything, Stiles chuckled and readied himself.

“Are you ready for a pillow fight?”

The guy’s mouth stood open and he snorted, shaking his head. Usually he would have stopped now, but something inside of him made him rise his pillow and hit the guy’s head. 

He could hear Scott’s intake, but then heard an almost amused snarl, just before he felt the pillow being thrust against him. Stiles jumped back with a laugh, and then the fight was on. 

The guy across him had the most beautiful eyes that totally lit up as a smile appeared on his face.

“Haha! Not bad!”, Stiles exclaimed, not giving up at all. Their pillows met and he felt himself being pushed back.

“I am not giving up!”

He took one step back, and then advanced with a scream, crashing right into the other guy. They both fell down, and he heard himself chuckle as he pushed the pillow into the other’s face.

“If I win, I get your number!”, he shouted, but then let out a sound close to a yelp as he suddenly got turned and felt himself lying with his back on the ground, and stared right into the guy’s face. He saw lips, a faint smile, a stubble, and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Eyes that seemed somehow familiar…

“Do you yield?”, the guy asked, and there was a hum to his voice, something like a grumble.

“Do I get your number then…?”, Stiles asked, somehow really breathless and unable to tear his eyes away. He only now noticed that the guy was right above him, their faces not too far from each other.

“You didn’t win…”, the guy said with a grin, and Stiles found himself almost pouting.

“Then I need to try again… huh…?”, he heard himself whisper, just as the guy laughed.

“Probably.”

“…hey… what’s your name…?”, Stiles asked after a while, still lying there and staring. Just staring. He felt a strange shiver run over his body and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Derek. And you?”

“Derek? You don’t happen to be Derek Hale?”

The guy, Derek, just nodded, and then added “I’ve seen you near our house. What’s your name?”

“Stiles. I am Stiles…”

“What the heck is a Stiles?”, Derek murmured, not making any move that implied he wanted to get up, or away.

“I guess you’ll have to find out…”, Stiles all but purred, when he heard someone come closer and clear his throat.

“Do I need to turn the cameras off before this stops being PG?”

“I don’t mind more than PG…”, Stiles said as Scott groaned and turned the camera off. Derek slowly stood up and offered Stiles his hand.

“Maybe we should get to know each other first before we stop the PG?”, Derek muttered with a grin that totally made Stiles blush and hit him softly with his pillow again.

“Should I leave you guys alone?”, Scott suggested, closing the camera, eying them both.

Stiles searched for something, anything in Derek’s face, hope shimmering in his eyes. “We could go somewhere and get to know each other? If you’re free that is. Like… free free. I didn’t mean free to court, but free time wise. Though it probably would be a problem if you’d not be free free-“

Derek’s laugh made him stop and blush again.

“I am free. In both ways. Do you like cream?”

“I LOVE ice cream!”


End file.
